


Eye for an eye, isn't that right bud?

by B0bby22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AxE, Blood, HorrorTale, Murder, Revenge, Snowdin, Torture, aaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: Sans needs to get his revenge.





	Eye for an eye, isn't that right bud?

**Author's Note:**

> I made this along time ago, like almost a year ago. I feel old. :')))))

Sans walked through the snow slowly and mechanically. His socket festered with a stinging sensation and spasms. He could care less. He looked normal on the outside but inside him was pain and not just physical pain, emotional pain as well. 

He continued limping to the damned place he lives in. One foot after the other, every step seemed to take five seconds too long. His breath's are ragged and sloppy especially in his condition. A few monsters took a second to look at him, mock him, and then go 'bout their business. 

Walking seemed to take hours, but he is patient. He is DETERMINED. He finally caught the human in his sight. His smile widened as he gripped his axe tight. One foot after the other, he was a tad bit more careless and hasty. His breath became into slow pants. Soon enough, he was behind the human.

"Hey human." Sans called out.

The human jumped up out of fear and took a step back from him. They saw him and immediately knew that something wasn't right.

"You seem more pale than usual. You better change color quick though. Some monsters will skin ya for pale skin." He chuckled loudly.

The human was already uncomfortable. The way he looked, the way he breathed, and constant little shakes in his skull. The human took another step back.

"Hmm?" Sans noticed them backing away. "You think that I'd skin ya? Na. I ain't that barbaric."

They glared at Sans, remembering the multiple times that he chopped their head off. 'Ain't that barbaric' he says. What a joke.

He noticed their look and got a little closer to the human.

"What's with that look? Everything's all SPINE, so why give me the EVIL EYE?"

They tilted their head in confusion. That last pun did not make sense at all. Then they noticed that the shakiness of his skull got more rabid. 

"AH! Almost forgot." He proclaimed as he reached his hand in his socket to pull something out.

He pulled out vines, leaves, there was even a moment where he shoved his other hand through the cracked pit in his skull and dragged more roots out. After a minute or so, he grabbed the head of the plant and quickly dragged it outward through his socket. The plant, is no ordinary plant. It is Flowey. 

Flowey, the bastard who kept teasing you and yet helping you survive this waste land. The flower of all nightmares. Not even a bee would collect it's eye booger pollen. The thing was trembling. It's pupil matched with Sans. Small and frantic. There is veins popping out of it's eyelid and it crawled down to the whites of its eye. It's petals lowered and shook, and it shook so badly that Flowey almost looked fake.

"I know, I know." Sans playfully said. "You're probably wondering why I brought this poor excuse of a monster."

The human nodded. Flowey was always in the Ruins so how did Sans get to it?

"Well ya see. I know a lot of things. I know that you and Flowey are almost like BUDS." He winked. "I also know that this runt killed my bro..." His eye faded into a dark, empty socket. 

That's... No... Flowey would never interfere with most of the monsters, and let alone kill. They stare at the shaking flower... Would they?

"So," Sans continued. "Since it killed my brother, I want it to witness someone they like DIE in front of them."

Sans quickly kicked the human down and put his foot on top of them, keeping them in place. The human squirmed, pleaded, and begged him to spare them, but it was too late.

Within the last couple seconds of the human's life. They looked at Flowey again, who still shook. Now they realized it. Flowey didn't shake out of fear for them but fear for themselves, and slowly to insanity.

" EYE for an EYE, isn't that right BUD!"

He swiftly swung the axe in between the humans eyes and then there was the sweet, metallic scent of blood everywhere.


End file.
